Several medical applications use ultrasonic energy. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,821,740, 4,953,565 and 5,007,438 disclose the use of ultrasonic energy to enhance the effect of various therapeutic compounds. An ultrasonic catheter can be used to deliver ultrasonic energy and a therapeutic compound to a treatment site in a patient's body. Such an ultrasonic catheter typically includes an ultrasound assembly configured to generate ultrasonic energy and a fluid delivery lumen for delivering the therapeutic compound to the treatment site.
As taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,069, such ultrasonic catheters can be used to treat human blood vessels that have become partially or completely occluded by plaque, thrombi, emboli or other substances that reduce the blood carrying capacity of the vessel. To remove or reduce the occlusion, the ultrasonic catheter is used to deliver solutions containing dissolution compounds directly to the occlusion site. Ultrasonic energy generated by the ultrasound assembly enhances the therapeutic effect of the dissolution compounds. For example, in one application of such an ultrasonic catheter, an ultrasound-enhanced thrombolytic therapy dissolves blood clots in arteries and veins in the treatment of diseases such as peripheral arterial occlusion or deep vein thrombosis. In such applications, ultrasonic energy enhances thrombolysis with agents such as urokinase, tissue plasminogen activator (“TPA”) and the like.
Ultrasonic catheters can also be used to enhance gene therapy at a treatment site within the patient's body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,976 discloses an ultrasonic catheter having one or more expandable sections capable of occluding a section of a body lumen, such as a blood vessel. A gene therapy composition is then delivered to the occluded vessel through the catheter fluid delivery lumen. Ultrasonic energy generated by the ultrasound assembly is applied to the occluded vessel, thereby enhancing the delivery of a genetic composition into the cells of the occluded vessel.
Ultrasonic catheters can also be used to enhance delivery and activation of light activated drugs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,842 discloses methods for using an ultrasonic catheter to treat biological tissues by delivering a light activated drug to the biological tissues and exposing the light activated drug to ultrasound energy.
The entire disclosure of all the patents listed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.